


Secrets

by biangst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biangst/pseuds/biangst
Summary: Narcissa Black taught her to survive. Her dear friends taught her laughter and love. It was known that she had many admirers, but that didn’t seem to teach her much, except to be cautious. But what was all of this preparing her for ? Add to that the mysterious Miss Muse, and you’ve got yourself a very confused girl.





	1. Prologue

They were Gryffindors. Naturally talented, and loyal only to each other. Around school, they were known as 'the Marauders'. By the Slytherins, they were known as 'Blood-traitors and vermin'.

They were Slytherins. Perfect pureblood princes, top of most classes. They were known as ‘Death Eaters’. By the biased Gryffindors, they was known as 'The perfect Prat'

They were not alike at all, in fact they despised each other. 

Oh, they were known by many names, but the one they all wanted to be called, was Evangeline Silvers's lover.

The new students were all excited to be sorted, all hoping for the house they all valued the most. A small group of boys, who had met on the train, were chatting animatedly to each other about which house they wanted.

Not so far behind them, was a pale, blond eleven year old, who was loudly bragging about having so much luck, about to be put in Slytherin.

At the very front, was a porcelain skinned, freckled girl, string in wonder and awe at the starry ceiling.

'Oi, you there, what's so special about the ceiling ? Never seen one before have you" called a male voice.

She smiled, and responded 'No actually, I haven't, I've never been to a magic school before."

He scoffed, and muttered something to the 2 boys besides him. "Well, you must be a mudblood. I can't believe i spoke to you."

Now she was annoyed, and she scowled. 'I'll have you know that I am a pureblood, my parents just don't think it matters. At least they didn't bring me up to be as rude as you. Do you even know who my father is ?" She demanded.

The boy looked flustered, and he quickly spoke "Well, I- I didn't really mean that, you aren't a mudblood. Whoever is, well, they're beneath us" He sneered "And I dont know who your father is ! I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The dainty girl sighed, "My father is William Silvers." A few people gasped, and she smiled "Yes, the William Silvers . I'm Evangeline. My mother's name is Kathleen Silvers." 

A violet haired girl smiled, and asked "Isn't your mother a Veela in the Bulgarian quidditch team ?"

Evangeline beamed "Yes, I'm part veela. It isn't a big deal though. Why is your hair purple ?"

The girl giggled, and her hair turned bright red. "I'm a metamorphagus, my name's Mary ! This is my natural hair colour."

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Professor McGonagall came to take them to The Great Hall. 

*Hayley Ansel*

RAVENCLAW !

*Terry Alphe*

HUFFLEPUFF !

*Sirius Black*

GRYFFINDOR !

One of the black haired boys from earlier strutted off to the table at the far end of the hall, and winked at the girls.

*Amelia Bones*

HUFFLEPUFF !

*Claire Duval*

A french girl, with raven black hair, strutted forwards, and delicately placed the hat over her hair.

HUF-SLYTHERIN !!

Thé Great Hall erupted in whispers, the sorting hat had never changed its decision before. The girl smirked and sashayed her way over to the Slytherin table.

« Quiet ! » called the headmaster, equally baffled.

*Lily Evans*

GRYFFINDOR !

The Gryffindor table roared loudly, welcoming their first new girl

After a lot more names, they called up

*Elizabeth Lacein*

RAVENCLAW !

*Remus Lupin*

The boy with many scars on his face and arms, shot a look to the Gryffindor table, where Sirius Black had been sorted, and sat on the stool. The sorting hat had deemed him courageous, for dealing with lycanthropy, and sensed a fierce loyalty to those he loved. After barely a few minutes, it screamt

GRYFFINDOR !

*Mary Meyer * The violet haired girl stepped forwards, and placed the hat on her head. In a second, her hair turned blush pink.

RAVENCLAW! 

*Draco Malfoy*

SLYTHERIN !

*John Prescott*

HUFFLEPUFF !

*Evelyn Patis*

SLYTHERIN! 

*Harry Patis*

HUFFLEPUFF 

*Severus Snape*

SLYTHERIN

Then the rest of the former group was sorted into Gryffindor, and it was finally Evangeline's turn.

She kept a smile on her face, although worried about what the hat would say. She slipped it on, and it sighed. 

"A brave one you are, hmm, a desire to prove yourself. Very cunning, loyal. But..what is that ? Not Slytherin eh ? You'd do quite well there. You are observing, and curious, very curious. Smart too. I think you would do well in-"

RAVENCLAW !

It screamt the last part to the whole hall. Evangeline beamed, proud of herself, and rushed off to where Mary had sat. 

The two girls immediately hit it off, and started chatting. Little did she know, not just one pair of eyes were on her. 


	2. Midnight tea and a betrothal

Present day fifth year 

Evangeline awoke, rubbing her eyes. She groaned and muttered "Five more minutes" while throwing a pillow at someone. "OW !" She screamt, as the pillow came right back at her face. Yup, that was Hayley.

She reluctantly got up and saw Elizabeth, who was still in pyjamas, dragging her trunk out from under her bed ; and Mary, who was already dressed, brushing her now vibrant blue hair.

She quickly rummaged in her trunk, found a white shirt, a grey skirt, and her Ravenclaw tie and robes.

After getting dressed, brushing their hair, and screaming over most books, the four girls headed down to breakfast.

Down the second staircase, Elizabeth felt an arm around her, she turned around and sighed, "Yes Black, Ev's still single, and no, I do not want you."

Sirius scowled, "Why not ? How can you resist such handsomeness ?" He exclaimed loudly. Hayley tugged on Elizabeth's arm, her lips quirking upwards, and sighed, "Liz, come on, we need to get to the hall or there won't be any places left."

Evangeline and Mary had already arrived in the hall, and were bee lining to their usual places at the Ravenclaw table. As the two girls sat, a small group of boys who were sitting not so far away, turned, and craned their necks, trying to spot Evangeline. Instead, they found a red haired, duck nosed, Mary, grinning at them.

They scrambled away, and Mary changed back. The girls giggled, and went back to getting food.

Evangeline piled freshly cooked sausages on her plate, and saw her two friends quickly sitting down before someone stopped them again.

Hayley sighed "I wish someone would ask me to the next hogsmeade weekend, Harry's been dropping hints about asking me, but it's in a week and he's avoiding me ! He did say something about- oh nevermind " She sighed, and grabbed some bacon. 

Mary chuckled "Hayley, there's much more important stuff to think about, like when Ev's going to realise that the Lupin cousins have a crush on her !"

Evangeline shot her a glare, "Mare, you know that I don't date. Besides, if anyone has a crush on me, I wouldn't even know if it's me, or the veela charm." she drained her cup of tea ; and glanced upwards to the owls : her barn owl, Sapphire , came flying, and landed with one wing in Hayley’s glass of pumpkin juice. 

The girls laughed, and Ev untied her letter from Sapphires leg, and the owl screeched indignantly at Hayley, who was glaring at her, and removing her leg from her glass.

She unfolded the neat envelope, and read its contents

Dear Evangeline,  
I was hoping you would be able to formally attend the gathering at the Potter household.  
It is to be held this saturday, at 7 pm. You are allowed to bring a plus one.

After that was the address, and a theme, to help her choose a dress. The girls noticed her vacant and confused expression, and Hayley inquired 

"Who's the letter from ? It's really fancy." She said, eyeing the silver lining on the envelope "And I didn't know Black knew how to write" She snorted.

Ev rolled her eyes "It's not from Black..It's from the Potters. It's an invitation to some ball, gathering thing this saturday. I'm allowed to bring somebody !"

The girls beamed, and Elizabeth groaned, "Ugh, I wish I could come ! I'm going to see my cousins in France." 

Hayley smiled sympathetically "Aw, bummer. I think I'm free this saturday, but Harry says he has a surprise planned for me !" she giggled. 

Mary smiled, and grabbed her hands, "This is so great ! Ooh, what do you think is going to happen ?" Her hair turned pink from excitement.

Evangeline and Elizabeth shared a look, and sighed.

They grabbed some toast and glasses of pumpkin juice and promptly left the Great Hall, leaving Mary and Hayley to chat about Harry.

☆~♤~◇~♤~◇~☆

They walked to the black Lake, toast and juice in hand. Only they had not been as discreet as they had hoped. A certain Teddy Lupin, who was in the midst of preparing a prank with his cousin Remus, and James Potter. The three had been bent over a map, when Teddy noticed two familiar dots walking towards them ; he had slipped the invisibility cloak on, and ran to the tree. 

Evangeline slumped down the weeping willow next to the lake, and sighed.

She felt weird, but didn't think anything of it. Elizabeth noticed her friend had a far off look, and her eyes were glassy. She also noticed the new lipgloss mark on the glass, that hadn't been there before. Evangeline was sitting weirdly, kind of bent over.

"Ev, are you here ? What's in that drink? "

But Evangeline didn’t pay her any mind, because some blue haired boy had slipped a potion in her pumpkin juice. She smiled lazily. 

"Isn't Teddy so handsome ! I need to see him right now !" She exclaimed; looking around madly, searching for Teddy.

Elizabeth's face contorted in confusion, "What do you mean ?? You barely even acknowledged his existence until now !" The girl creased her eyebrows, and began waving her arms around, and grabbing randomly at air. She heaved herself up on a branch, and nimbly climbed to the top. She then proceeded to scour over the area, trying to spot at least one Marauder.

She finally found Remus and James, looking around for Teddy in bewilderment.

She growled, and leapt off the tree. The boys saw her storming towards them, and scowled.

"What have you done to Evangeline !?" She screamed, grabbing the piece of parchement they were holding.  
« Nothing ! We were sitting here perfectly fine when Teddy disapppeared ! « cried James, indignantly waving his hands around.

Remus chuckled and placed his hand over Elizabeth’s; « Look, just give us back the parchment and we can find both of them. »

She scowled, « No Lupin, tell me how exactly this..this stupid peice of parchment is going to find my- « 

Just then James had snatched it from her hands, and muttered some words with his wand pointed at it.

»Your darling Evangeline is at the other end of the lake and Teddy is-« he frowned, « Teddy is right next to her »  
Remus groaned, and took off marching towards his cousin. The two others quickly ran up to him, « Remus John Lupin, why is your idiot cousin near Ev ? »   
« I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure he gave her a love potion and I don’t know what he’s going to do. »

»Oh Merlin » 

The three walked over to the lake, where they finally saw Teddy, his shirt off, legs dangling in the water, passionately kissing none other than Evangeline Slivers.

Elizabeth let out a silent gasp. She and the others were too surprised to even say anything.

Just then, Teddy finally noticed them and let go of Ev. « Oh hey ! Did I tell you Ev and I were dating ? « 

The idiot beamed. James finally stopped stuttering on some word, and burst out

« Teddy you absolute git ! Did you really slip her a love potion ? »

He then received a sharp slap from Ev. « Sweet mother of Merlin Evangeline ! What ? »

The girl scowled, « I’m in love with Teddy ! It isn’t a stupid potion ! “

”Stupid is right” muttered Elizabeth and Remus in unison.

»Ev you need to come with us !- Elizabeth stopped, and sheepishly looked at Remus and James, « Um, me, to our room ! You can’t stay out here with- with him ! »

Evangeline then playfully pushed Teddy into the Lake, and jumped in after him, with blatant disregard to any dangers that they might run into, not even hiding very deep.

Also, completely ignoring the three other people present. 

« Well, I suppose it does have to wear off after a while, so let’s just let Teddy have his fun and mope about not having done it ourselves. » muttered James.

He was met by a sharp intake of breath by Elizabeth, « James Fleamont Potter how-« 

« Hey Lizzy, how do you know my middle name ? »

»That doesn’t matter you- you illiterate bumbling baboon ! »

Remus sighed, slipped his hands into his pockets, and started walking back to the castle.

James slipped his arm over Elizabeths shoulders, and gently nudged her away from the lake,

»Listen Davis, your friend there is gorgeous, even I know it, and I have my Lily-flower. This can’t be the first time she’s been the subject of a bad joke right ? »

She let out a tinkling laugh, and raised an eyebrow; « Ok first of all, Potter, Lily can’t stand being two feet from you. And second, this actually is the first time any boy has been dumb enough to do anything to her !”

She threw her arms in the air and sighed exasperately.

”I can’t believe I’m talking at you at all.” 

She went to grab Evangeline, and accidentally shoved James (and herself) into the lake as well.

”What the hell Elizabeth ?!”

“I don’t know James ! My legs are stuck together, my best friend is getting assaulted by a brainless goon, and you’re not helping at all ! “

While those two were snapping away at each other, Evangeline was swimming blissfully, in Teddy’s arms.

Soon after, when the effects of the love potion faded, she was found moaning to Elizabeth about how boys were gits, and how this came at a horrid time, and oh, how she was grateful for her daily tea with a certain slytherin friend of hers.

~*~

She glided silently to the small table at the edge of the turret.

The girl smiled, her protégée awaited her, staring outside, at the starry sky.

”Ah, isn’t the sky magnificent at this time ?”

”It is, it is Narcissa.”

The youngest Black sister gracefully sat down, and poured tea into both of their cups.

”So Evangeline, how’s fifth year going so far ?”

”Oh amazing”, she paused, gulping her piping hot tea, “I was attacked by Teddy Lupin this morning, but other than that, everything’s just scrumptious.”

Narcissa threw her head back, and her tinkling laughter echoed in the small tower;

“Evangeline Silvers, you never cease to amuse me with those ridiculous things boys do for your attention.”

She adopted a more serious tone, “He didn’t..physically hurt you, did he ?”

Evangeline chuckled darkly, “Oh heavens no, he wouldn’t dare to do anything of that sort. It was lighthearted I suppose, although he did kiss me quite inappropriately.”

The girls shared a look, and took each other’s hands;

“Listen, Evangeline, I need to tell you something..” she paused, and daintily dabbed her handkerchief at a small stain on her teacup, “No matter what happens, will you promise me you’ll stay safe..and out of the Dark Lords way ? Will you promise me you won’t search for me ?”

”Cissa..why..why are you asking me this ? Everything is fine, the Dark Lord probably won’t win this war right ? And you’re safe, aren’t you ?”

A few tears broke through Narcissa’s carefully composed façade; 

“Well..I am betrothed Ev. To Lucius Malfoy. I love him, but it’s dangerous for us, his family doesn’t associate with-with the people we are supposed to look up to, here at hogwarts.”

”Oh Cissa, I’m so happy for you ! But isn’t he with He-who-must-not-be-named ? Oh merlin Narcissa are you-?”

She sobbed freely now, as did Evangeline. 

“We are to be married when I graduate, and he is one of the top officers in his army. I am afraid we won’t be allowed to meet with each other after the holidays..”

”Narcissa I...I can’t hold it against you, love is love, and we don’t always fall for the best people. Don’t get yourself killed okay ?”, her voice trembled as she uttered the last word.

”Okay. “ Narcissa’s face was wet, but her voice was firm as she said, “you need to promise me you’ll be careful”, she leaned in, “Be wary of who you trust.”

Both girls shared a hug, and departed to their respective dormitories. At the end of the corridor, Narcissa stopped, and heard Evangeline’s footsteps fade away, getting farther and farther.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m just starting to write this so I might update the tags as this goes on. Trigger warning for homophobia, slight violence and maybe eventually some sexual stuff.


End file.
